Les deux élus
by chibi-fun
Summary: Si il n'y avait pas un mais deux élus? Quel serait leur destin?
1. Prologue

**Prologue,**

Le 31 octobre 1981, alors que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom attaqua la maison des POTTER pour tuer l'enfant de la prophétie, celui-ci se vit hésiter devant deux bébés très différent l'un de l'autre.

En effet dans un berceau se trouvait deux bambins, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et au yeux verts, dont les yeux pétillaient. Il tenait par la main une petit fille tout aussi mignonne. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons clairs. Tout le contraire de l'autre enfant. Elle avait aussi des yeux pétillants.

Passer la première seconde de surprise, Vous-Savez-Qui se mit à rire aux éclats en se disant que ce soir, il allait tuer deux «innocents » petits gamins.

_« Oh comme Dumbledore serait fier de moi » pensa-t-il._

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers les enfants et articula haut et fort:

**-Avada Kedavra!**

A sa plus grand stupeur, un mur de magie protégea les deux enfants et renvoya le sort sur son lanceur. Laissant tout de même une cicatrice sur les deux bébés; le garçon reçut celle-ci sur le front et la gamine la reçut sur l'épaule droite.

Cette nuit, le grand mage noir, redoutait par tous, disparut, certes pas totalement mais suffisamment pour ne plus être présent. Il fut rabaisser par un sort de protection. Il ne le saura surement jamais, mais ce mur prit forme grâce à l'union de deux magies pures, formant quelque chose qu'Il n'aura et n'a jamais connu, l'amour. Formant un pouvoir si grand qu'il détruisit toute la maison, tout en protégeant les enfants.

La veille de cette accident:

**-James! James! Ta sœur Sophie vient nous rendre visite ce soir! **S'écrie Lily, folle de joie.

**-Sophie! **S'exclame James.

**-Oui, elle et son mari!**

**-Mari? Tu veux dire « cet » homme ? **Dit James, en ajoutant un ton dégouté au mon « cet »**.**

**-Oui! « Cet » homme! **Répète-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.** Il faudrait peut-être enterrer l'ache de guerre, tu ne crois pas? Et puis, c'est tout de même ta sœur!**

**-Oui, mais « lui », je ne le supporte pas!**

**-Allez sa va aller, mon chéri! **Dit-elle en l'embrassant pour le calmer.** Et puis ils ont dit qu'ils avaient une surprise.**

**-Oh! Je m'attend au pire ...**

Arrivé à l'heure voulu, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Lily accoure et l'ouvre d'une vitesse fulgurante.

**-Sophie! **S'écrie-t-elle.

**-Lily! **

**-Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

**-Et moi alors! Cela fait tout de même des années qu'on ne sait pas revu! Oh, ma meilleur amie! Où est mon frère? Que je l'embrasse! **Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Arrivant derrière Lily, James s'avance jusqu'à sa sœur et l'embrasse de tout son cœur;

**-Sophie! Ma petite sœur chéri! **Dit-il avec une voix douce et chaleureuse.

**-Ah, tu m'as tellement manqué!**

Rentre alors un homme grand, à la chevelure noire et luisante, mais grasse, tenant entre ses mains un petit bébé.

**-Severus! **Dit James sur un ton plus que glacial. **Severus Snape!**

**-James ...** dit-il sur la même ton,** Lily!** Dit-il cette fois-ci d'une douce voix.

**-Mais que tiens-tu dans tes bras?**demande-elle en faisant entrer Severus et refermant la porte derrière lui.

**-Tadaa! je vous présente notre fille adorée, Amélia Potter Snape! **s'exclame Sophie.**  
**

**-Whaouu! C'est fantastique! Quel ... **commence Lily qui fut couper par l'arrivé d'un elfe.

« Pop » fait un elfe en tenant dans ces bras un bébé ...

**-J'y crois! Tu ... **commence Sophie.

**-Oui ! c'est notre petit Harry, Harry Potter !**

Passé le choc de la surprise, les adultes tenant certain dans leur bras un bébé, se dirigent vers le salon et s'installent confortablement dans des fauteuils.

**-Quel adorable bout de chou!** S'exclame Sophie.** Quel âge a-t-il?**

**-Trois mois, le 31 juillet et pour toi?**

**-Pareil mais le 30! **

**-C'est pas vrai?**

**-Si**

Les deux mères continuant à papoter de leur enfant et du temps perdu, abandonne un peu leurs maris respectif qui se regardent tel deux taureaux prêt à charger...

**-Severus ...** commence James avec le même ton glacial.

**-James ...** dit Severus parlant sur un ton identique.

**-Alors comme cela, tu as eu une fille qui plus est avec ma sœur?**

**-Alors comme cela, tu as eu un fils qui plus est avec ma meilleur amie?** Lui répond-t-il par une autre question.

**-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais avec une Maraudeuse ...**

**-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lily voudrait de toi ...**

**-...trêve de plaisanterie ! Comment se fait-il que tu soit avec ma sœur?**

**-Je ne voie pas l'utilité de te répondre, cher beau-frère ...**

Sentant monter une vive colère venant de leur mari, les épouses commencent à intervenir.

**-Tu peux lui expliquer, Sev!** S'exclame Lily.

**-Non, laisse, je vais m'en charger! **Intervient Sophie.

**«Rogue m'a souvent sauvé la vie, que ce soit à Poudlard ou après. Et un jour en particulier, alors que je marchais dans une rue un peu éloigner, un mangemort m'a attaqué, trop surprise pour réagir, j'ai été piégé. C'est alors qu'arrive Severus, voyant le danger, il a lancé un sort de la mort, non pas sur moi mais sur le mangemort. J'ai été tous de même blessé par un « endoloris » que le mangemort avait lancé et Sev m'a amené à St-Mangouste. On vous a alerté ce jour, je me rappelle que quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, toi, Sirius , Remus pointaient vos baguettes sur lui alors je l'ai appelé. Il a accourut sur moi et m'a rassuré puis il est partit; je l'ai cherché et lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, on s'est marié et eut Amélia. »**

Au cours du récit de Sophie, James était passé par toutes les expressions: d'étonnement, de colère, de soulagement, ... Mais il finit par un visage reconnaissant envers son ennemi.

**-Je ... Merci... **commence-t-il.

**-Pas la peine de me remercier, Potter! J'aime Sophie et Amélia et je ferais tout pour elles!**

Severus avait dit cela avec tant de chaleur et d'amour que cela étonna James et Lily.

Un autre « pop » interrompt ce moment. Laissant place à un elfe de maison appartenant à Albus en personne.

**-Message urgent à décerner pour James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Snape et Sophie Snape: venaient IMMÉDIATEMENT au QG, **dit l'elfe.

Se regardant surpris par le message, les adultes décident de laisser les enfants sous la surveillance de l'elfe des Potter car ils s'étaient endormis. Et partent donc au QG.

Là-bas, tout l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réuni, les nouveaux venus découvrent que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en a après l'élu de la prophétie ... soit un bébé de quelque moi. Tous regardaient les Potter et les Snape, les deux familles ayant un nouveau-né.

Hésitant, les membres de cette ordre se disaient que pleins d'autre bébé devaient être né depuis peu.

Malheureusement, les têtes baissé de McGonagall ainsi que Dumbledore.

**-Seul vos bébés ont été surveillé par des mangemorts ...**

Sur ces mots, la réunion se termine, la famille Potter et Snape, anxieux, retournèrent à la maison. Et furent stupéfié, horrifié, sans-voix par ce qui se présentaient sous leurs yeux: leur maison détruit.

**-Les enfants!** crie Lily.

**-Où sont-ils?** Demande Sophie dans tous ses états.

C'est alors qu'un berceau lévitent au-dessus des débris et se pose délicatement devant eux, avec deux bébés dormant profondément avec une cicatrice sur le front pour Harry et une sur l'épaule droite pour Amélia.

Les enfants avaient quelques peu changer: Amélia, normalement, ayant des yeux marrons étaient devenu vert comme ceux d'Harry, et celui-ci eut les cheveux noirs comme les Snape.

Passer la surprise du moment, et après la satisfaction de la santé de leur enfants. Tous décident d'aller au manoir des Snapes car ceux des Potters étaient le plus risqué.

Au cours des premières années, Severus devint ami avec Remus, Sirius et James.

C'est alors que les Snape décident de donner comme parrain: Remus et comme marraine: Lily pour la petite Amélia.

Pour Harry, ce fut Sirius et Sophie qui furent élus.

Durant le temps passé ensemble, les deux enfants s'étaient plus que rapproché, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Leur magie avait cessé de faire leur apparition soudaine.

Jusqu'à leur 9eme anniversaire, où tous furent médusés ...


	2. Chapitre1

Chapitre1: L'étendue de leur pouvoir

9 ans après l'accident, samedi 31 juillet 1989, fête d'anniversaire pour Harry et Amélia.

**« -Où sont mes petits poussins?** S'exclame Sirius en entrant dans le salon du manoir, il avait transplaner.

**-Parrain!** s'écrie Harry en même temps qu'Amélia qui elle s'écrie « Oncle Sirius ».

Celui-ci les prend dans ses bras, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

**-Bon anniversaire Harry! A toi aussi Amélia, même si c'était hier!** Dit Sirius faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle lui offre alors un sourire merveilleux et rayonnant. Pouvant faire fondre un cœur de glace, tel que Severus.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci entre dans la pièce accompagné de James et de Remus qui était déjà arrivé.

**-Mes chers amis! Serais-je le dernier?** S'exclame-t-il faussement indigné.

**-Comme toujours ...** dit Severus riant à moitié.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Mon bon ptit Snivinus?** Lance-t-il sur un ton de défi.

**-Oh, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule! Siriri!** Déclare-t-il pour se défendre.

**-Ah, ah ,ah mais c'est qu'on fait de l'humour maintenant ! **s'exclame « Siriri » tout joyeux. »

Par ces années passées ensemble, les 5 Maraudeurs, leur parfait ennemi et bien sur Lily se rapprochèrent au point d'être plus que des simples amis. Ils formèrent une grande famille chaleureuse et remplie d'amour. Accompagné par deux enfants merveilleux dans tout les sens du terme.

Harry et Amélia étaient étonnant, non prodigieux! En tant qu'élus, ils faisaient preuve d'une puissance magique extraordinaire et bien contrôlée.

En tant que fils Potter et fille Snape, ils étaient tout aussi fantastique. Harry étant un prodige sur balai et un vrai farceur tout comme son père , et était un véritable génie intellectuellement comme sa mère. Quant à Amélia, répondant un sang Snape, celle-ci dépassé surement le niveau de potions des élèves des 3 premières années de Poudlard. De plus, dans ces gènes se trouvaient l'esprit farceur et le génie de Sophie, sa mère.

En tant qu'enfant, cette fois-ci, ils étaient ... comment dire ... très soudés. Toujours ensemble, main dans le main, ils exploraient tout et n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs un jour, ils avaient été cherché partout sans succès par tout le monde, pour ne réapparaitre que le soir, complètement sale et déchiré, vestimentairement, de par tout.

**« -On s'est perdu! »** voilà les seules mots qui ont bien voulu sortit de leur bouche, n'apaisant pas du tous, mais alors là pas du tous l'esprit sur-protectrice des deux mères.

Aujourd'hui encore, elles n'étaient pas au point de leur surprise...

Après avoir rejoint les adultes, Sirius laisse aux enfants libre cour à leur imagination.

Sortant dehors, les deux gamins décident de marcher un peu.

**« -Aider moi, sssf **, dit une voix près d'un buisson à côté d'Amélia.

**-Sssf 'il vousss plait,** continue-t-elle. »

Intrigués, Ryry et Mélia se regardent et ont la même idée: Il faut aider cette personne! Ils s'avancent tout doucement vers le buisson en question et découvrent non pas un humain mais une maman serpent blessée suivit par ses deux petits.

**« -Que t'aie-tu arrivée, sssf? **Demande Harry.

**-Cccette brique m'aie tombée desssusss ... ssf, **lui répond-t-elle en montrant grâce à sa queue le mur casse-cassé en face d'eux, qui menaçaient fortement de s'écrouler.

**-On va te sssoigner! Ne t'inquiète passs ... sssf, **s'empresse d'ajouter Amélia, inquiète.

**-Trop, tard ... je vaisss mourir ... Maisss sssauver messs petitsss, sss'il vous plait, sssf! ».**

Deux petits serpent avancent alors vers les deux enfants. Se penchant, ils les laissent monter sur leur bras, s'enroulant ainsi autour de leur poignet.

Puis soudain, comme maudit par le destin, le mur d'en face s'écroule littéralement et directement sur les enfants, trop surpris pour bouger.

Alarmé par le bruit, les six adultes accourent dehors, à la source de ce fracas et deviennent plus que surpris par ce qui se tenait devant leurs yeux.

Harry et Amélia, toujours main dans la main, chacun ayant un serpent enroulé au bras. Ils étaient protégés par une barrière magique ... Souriant ...

**« -Depuis quand, les barrières magiques protègent d'autre chose que de la magie elle-même? **Demande alors Remus plus pour lui que quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Mes chéris, sa va ?** S'écrient en même temps Sophie et Lily accourant à leurs enfants respectifs.

**-Ils sont en vie, Que Merlin soit loué!** S'exclame Sirius. »

Les deux pères, tous d'abord stupéfiés puis soulagés et enfin inquiet, se décident enfin à courir jusqu'à leur femme et enfant.

Après avoir tout expliquer, les sauveurs présentent leurs nouveaux amis.

**« -Lui, c'est Spirot, c'est boa d'arc-en-ciel du brésil, plus connu sous le nom d'Epicrates Cenchria,** commence Harry en montrant son serpenteaux.

**-Et elle, c'est Speedry, elle m'a dit qu'elle a perdu presque tous ses frères et sœurs, il ne lui reste que nous et Spirot.**

**-Des serpents ... **déclare Sophie entre deux sentiments.

**-Vous parlez le fourchelang les enfants?** Demande Severus plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

**-Oui, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas ! Dit maman on peut les garder!** s'empresse de demander Amélia.

**-Eh, bien oui, pourquoi pas ... **Ne put refuser Sophie.

**-Alors si je comprend bien, les enfants parlent le fourchelang ...** commence James.

**-Et ont une magie dotée d'une propre conscience. **Finit Severus. »

Tout le monde se regardent alors tour à tour et éclatent de rire. Faisant retombé toute la pression qui été apparu.

Quelques heures après cette événement, Lily prie tout le monde à table.

Les deux enfants étant en bout de table, à la droite de Harry, se trouve Lily et James, à la gauche d'Amélia, Sophie et Severus et à l'autre bout, il y a un Remus tout fier de sa filleule.

Tous étaient plus qu'étonné devant tant de nourritures, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes le formes que fit apparaitre Lily.

**« -Whaouu! Chéri, tu t'es surpassé!** S'exclame James. »

**-J'en reste sans voix, mais tous cela réveille ma faim! **Dit à son tour Sirius en se léchant les babines ... arrrm les lèvres!

Après ce repas plus que succulent, la joie des enfants découvrant tout leurs cadeaux, et les discutions d'adultes. Ryry et Mélia décident de révéler leur surprise qu'ils avaient préparé aux parents et à Remus.

**« -Pourrait-on avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait?** Demande gentiment Mélia.

**-Nous vous avons préparez une surprise, plus spécialement pour les Maraudeurs, nos exemples de vie!** Continue Harry. »

Les deux enfants se regardent comme pour avoir un signal et sourirent.

**« -Patmol ... **commence Harry.

**-Cornedrue ...** continue Mélia.

**-Lunard ...** suit Ryry.

**-Liona ...** rajoute la jeune fille en faisant référence à sa tante.

**-et les autres,** finit la jeune homme, leur lançant un clin d'œil.

**-Nous voudrions vous présentez Jaya et Gaya ... **dirent en même temps les deux enfants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de ces deux prodiges se trouvait deux prédateurs ... splendide. Celui de droite, représentant Harry ,était un guépard noir luisant, aux yeux verts pénétrant avec en prime une cicatrice sur le front. Son pelage paraissait doux, attirant et d'une couleur presque irréelle, trop parfait pour exister.

Se tenant près de lui, Amélia sous forme de jaguar observait les adultes. Couleur de la nuit, un noir tirant sur le bleu foncé ayant les mêmes yeux verts de son compagnon. Seul l'absence de cicatrice sur le front mais présence sur l'épaule, les rendaient différents en plus de leur races.

**« -Ani ... animagi !** Réussit à articuler Remus sous le choc. »

Passé les quelques minutes de silence où les adultes étaient trop stupéfié pour parler et où les enfants étaient en train de se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtise. Sirius prit alors la parole:

**« -Mais c'est incroyable! Ne cesseriez-vous jamais de m'étonner les enfants? »**

Montrant ainsi leurs dents respectives prouvant surement leur éclat de rire animal.

Ils reprirent leur forme humain étant rassuré par les mots de leurs Oncle.

**« -Stupéfiant ... **s'exclame Severus.

**-Les enfants ... Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Où? Vous ... animagi...!** laisse échapper James.

**-Lorsqu'on a su que les Maraudeurs étiez des animagis ...**

**-... Nous avons voulu vous suivre et ...**

**-... on a décidaient de se transformer! C'était dur au début ...**

**-... surtout pour contrôler notre esprit félin ...**

**-... mais à deux s'était plus facile ...**

**-... et voilà le résultat!** Expliquent les enfants.

**-Je suis fière de vous les enfants!** Dirent à l'union les deux mères en enlaçant leur progéniture.

Tous le reste de la journée, Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Liona, Gaya et Jaya s'amusèrent à courir, sauter, jouer, ... dans le jardin, près de la forêt, à côté du lac, derrière le manoir Snape-Potter.

Arrivé au soir, Sirius et Remus dirent au revoir à leur filleul et partit.

Au lit, les mères embrassent leur enfants qui s'étaient endormi rapidement et rejoignent leurs mari.

**-Si puissant ...** commence James.

**-Et pourtant si jeune ...** rajoute Severus.

**-Dans 2 ans, ils seront à Poudlard,** dit Sophie.

**-Ils pourront apprendre beaucoup là-bas..**. finit Lily.

Sur ces quelques mots, ils partent se coucher. Ne réalisant pas que deux années pouvaient passé très vite.


	3. Chapitre 2, partie1

**Chapitre2: l'Avant Poudlard, partie 1.**

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, les parents décidèrent de leur apprendre quelques bases de magie avant leur arrivé à Poudlard. Amélia montrant un véritable talent en potion et en botanique. Alors qu'Harry était plus à l'aise en métamorphose et en sortilège. Mais tous les deux étaient fort en sort informulé, ce qui surprit leurs parents déjà submerger par leur puissance.

Ils prenaient toujours quelques heures pour lire des livres de la bibliothèque des Snape-Potter. Apprenant inconsciemment des sorts diverses ou même des sortilèges, passant de sort de première année au niveau plus élevé, livrés à eux même en ce lieu, ils apprirent même l'Occlumancie et la Légimancie mais ne l'utilisaient pratiquement pas. Ils apprirent aussi l'ancienne magie, blanche et noir, ... Bien sur tous cela se passait à l'absence de leurs mères qui auraient surement péter une crise.

Lorsque Sirius et/ou Remus faisaient leur apparition, tous, même Lily et Severus n'ayant pas d'animagi, allaient se promener près de la forêt, puis prenant leur forme animagus, Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Liona, Gaya, et Jaya fonçaient dans la forêt, et découvraient toutes les merveilles de la nature.

Tous les soirs, Mélia et Ryry allaient se réfugier dans le grenier pour voir leurs deux serpents qui étaient maintenant d'une sublime beauté mais aussi d'une taille incroyable.

Le dénommé Spirot, était un serpent ayant des couleurs brillantes et des écailles irisées reflétant les couleurs de l´arc-en-ciel. La couleur de cette Epicrates cenchria était rouge orangé avec des cercles noirs sur le dos et sur les flancs. Il possédait un corps épais avec de petites écailles lisses et brillantes. Il devaient faire environ 1,20m maintenant.

Speedry, quant à elle, était plus grosse que le mâle, 1,30m environ. Elle était de couleur orange rougeâtre avec de multiple cercles vides sur le dos et des taches rondes noirs sur le flancs.

Ils vivaient dans un gigantesque terrarium installé dans le grenier. Les deux reptiles étaient tombés fou amoureux. Amélia suspectait même de futurs bébés.

Le jour de leurs anniversaires pour leur 11ans, le 30 pour Amélia et le 31 juillet pour Hary, ils reçurent leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard ainsi que la liste des effets scolaires.

Plus joyeux que jamais, toute la petite famille décidèrent d'aller ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse, le lendemain.

Le lendemain, 1er aout 1991.

-**Vous êtes prêts les enfants? **Crie Sophie depuis la cuisine.

-**Heu oui ... et non? **Lui répond Amélia.

-**Comment sa, oui et non!**

-**Hé bien, on est prêt mais pas encore pour partir ...**

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Sophie se dit qu'ils devaient surement préparer quelque chose et les laissa faire.

-**Bon et bien quand vous serez totalement prêt, vous viendrez me voir! D'accord?**

-**Oui**

Dans le grenier, les enfants regardèrent le terrarium et discutaient avec Spirot. Car Speedry ne voulait plus parler.

-**Ne vousss inquietez passs, sssf **, dit-il tous de même inquiet.** Allez-y , sssf ...**

Décidant de partir, les enfants jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au terrarium et partirent dans le salon.

-**Tu crois que sa va aller ... **demande Mélia à Ryry.

-**Oui ... Il faut laisser faire! Quand on reviendra, je suis sûr que sa ira mieux**, lui répond-il pour la rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon pour partir.

-**Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette, vous prenez une poignée la dedans**, commence à expliquer James en leur montrant un petit sac.** Et vous l'a jeté dans le cheminé. Quand les flammes deviennent vertes, vous rentrez dans la cheminé et crierais haut et fort, « Chaudron Baveur ». C'est compris? **

-**Oui! **Répondirent en cœur les enfants.

Lorsque tous se retrouvèrent dans le bar, tout les yeux étaient virés sur les deux enfants.

**-Se sont les élus!** Murmure un homme au fond.

**-Ceux qui ont survécu au sort de la mort!** dit un autre.

**-Ils doivent être puissant ... **commence une femme.

Ces messes-basses commençaient à énerver les pères devenus très protecteur.

**-Les Potters et les Snapes. Quel surprise! Quoiqu'il fallait s'y attendre! Ils vont bientôt aller à Poudlard, **dit Tom, le gérant du pub, en fixant les enfants d'une manière qui effraya les deux gamins.

**-Oh, vous avez trouvé cela tout seul? **Sarcasme Severus d'une voix froide.

**-Eh, bien ... **voulu se défendre Tom.

**-Nous sommes pressés! **Rajoute James sur le même ton que Severus.

**-Très bien! Bonne journée à vous ... **leur répond-il, pressé de sortit du collimateur de ses deux hommes plus effrayant qu'amical.

Allant derrière le bar, et passant par le passage, ils se retrouvèrent devants une foule de gens ayant tous le sourire au lèvre.

**-Whaou, c'est fantastique! **Commente Mélia.

**-Incroyable! **Dit à son tour Ryry.

**-Très bien, alors, nous, les pères, allons chercher les livres pendant que vous irez chercher vos robes de sorcier. ** Précise James.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sev et James prirent les listes et allèrent vers Fleury & Bott. Alors que les mères et les enfants rentrèrent dans une boutique de vêtement "Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers".

**-Bonjour Mme Guipure!**

**-Oh, Mme Potter, Mme Snape et les petits!**

**-Nous sommes venus, aujourd'hui, car les enfants étaient pressés! **Commence Sophie pour la conversation. Tous allèrent vers le fond du magasin. Les enfants ne dirent mots, trop intimidé par toutes ces nouveautés.

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas! **Rajoute Mme Guipure.

**-Oui, ils sont tellement rayonnant que sa me va droit au cœur! **Lui avoue Lily.

Continuant leur conversation, les enfants passèrent entre les mains expert de la couturière. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent la boutique. Les deux pères les attendant.

**-Vous avez fait vite, dits-moi!**

**-Oui! Que nous manque-t-il?**

Continuant ainsi toute la journée, qui passa très vite. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que la baguette et un hiboux.

**-Très bien, maintenant chez Ollivander pour la baguette!**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, Mr Ollivander attendait à son bureau, pour les rares fois où il s'y trouvait.

**-Oh, la famille Potter et Snape! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! J'attendais votre visite avec impatience! Et se doivent-être les petits prodiges!** Dit-il en se penchant vers les enfants. **Par qui est-ce que je commence? **demande-t-il

**-Moi! **Répond Harry.

**-Oh, quel petit courageux ...**

**-Non, c'est ce que nous avons conclu avant! **Réplique Harry.

Ollivander regarde alors Amélia comme pour affirmer, ce qu'elle fit avec un geste avec la tête.

**-Oh, bien sur ... Alors ... **partant vers les étages remplies de boites**, Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? **dit -il en lui donnant une, **Bois de vigne, 20,5cm, contenant un nerf de cœur de dragon.**

Rien ne se passe ...

**-Peut-être celle-ci? **Dit-il en lui tendant une autre baguette**. B****ois de saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide ...**

Toujours rien ...

Hésitant, Mr Ollivander prend une boite, sort la baguette, réfléchit puis la tend à Harry.

En la prenant, celui-ci brilla une lumière blanche, faisant apparaitre un vent à l'intérieur même du magasin.

**-Harry! **S'exclame Mélia en courant vers lui, elle le prend la main et ...


	4. Chapitre 2, partie2

Hello, c'est juste pour dire que je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise ! Et que je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Quand je me relie, ces petites pestes se cachent et je les vois pas ! si si je vous assure ! Mais je vais passer plus de temps si il le faut !

Puis aussi, pour les temps des verbes, désolé ... j'ai tendance à passer du passé au présent, n'importe comment ...

Et puis c'est pour dire aussi qu'après ce chapitre, je posterais les suivants à la fin de semaine ou si j'ai le temps au milieu de la semaine, parce qu'il me faut du temps pour recopier sur l'ordinateur l'histoire étant donné que j'arrive pas à écrire directement sur l'ordi !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise encore ...

chaleureusement, chibi-fun.

**Chapitre2: l'Avant Poudlard, partie 2.**

**-Harry!** s'exclame Mélia en courant vers lui, elle le prend la main et ...

Tous se calme, les feuilles qui s'étaient mise à tournoyer se posèrent délicatement par terre. La baguette saute de la main d'Harry, se plaçant juste devant eux. Elle brille alors, d'une lumière bleue éclatante, fonçant tout le monde à baisser leur yeux. Lorsqu'ils re-regardèrent la baguette, celle-ci s'était dupliquer. Instantanément. Une alla vers Harry, l'autre vers Amélia.

**-Étrange ... vraiment étrange ... **commence Mr Ollivander, **c'est la première fois que je vois une baguette se dupliquer en trois fois...**

**-Trois fois? Comment sa? **Demande Severus, se demandant si l'homme n'était pas devenu fou.

**-Cher Mr Snape ... il faut que vous sachiez que la baguette que j'ai donné à Mr Potter, est une en b****ois de houx, 27.5 cm, facile à manier et souple, contenant une unique plume de phénix ; cette unique plume phénix à une seule jumelle, ... une deuxième baguette ... Appartenant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ... Et cette même plume de phénix a produit une troisième baguette ... étrange ... vraiment étrange...**

Ils payent donc leurs baguettes laissant tous le monde dans une profonde réflexion en se dirigeant vers l'animalerie.

Ayant déjà oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, les enfants coururent vers les hiboux.

**-Papa, papa! Je peux avoir celle-là! S'il te plait! **Demande Mélia en lui montrant un hiboux tout noir avec des taches blanches sur le corps.

**-Bien sur, ma chérie!**

**-Eh moi, je veux celle-ci**, dit Harry en montrant un autre blanc comme neige.

**-Comment va tu l'appeler?** Demande son père.

**-... Hedwige! **

**-Et moi ... Jounes!**

De retour au Manoir... Albus, confortablement installé dans leur salon, les attendait...

**-Albus! Que nous vaut votre visite? **Demande James, surpris.

**-Oh, rien de grave! **Lui répond-il, les yeux pétillants. **Une simple visite de ... courtoisie, comme l'on dit ...**

**-Bonjour Mr Dumbledore! **Dirent en cœur les enfants.

**-Oh! Amélia! Harry! Comment vous portez vous? **

**-Très bien messieurs! **Répond Amélia.

**-Nous avons fini nos courses pour aller dans votre école! **Continue Harry.

**-Oh, c'est merveilleux! Mais dites-moi, pourrais-je parler à vos parents seul à seul? **Demande-t-il gentiment.

**-Bien sur! **Lui répondent-ils en courant dans la chambre d'Harry.

**-Comment vous portez vous? James? Lily? Severus? Sophie? **Demande-t-il, les regardant chacun dans les yeux.

**-Bien comme toujours! Mais que nous voulez-vous? **Commence Lily, légèrement inquiète.

**-Rares sont les fois où vous nous rendez une visite ... de courtoisie ... **finit Sophie un peu sarcastiquement.

**-En effet! Seuls les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvaient tous nous réunir. Pour combattre Voldemort, maintenant très épuisé grâce à vos enfants ... **dit-il, en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

**-Je vous voir venir, Dumbledore! **Déclare Severus. **Je vous connaît, vous avez quelque chose dans la tête ...**

**-Arrêter de tourner autour du pot, et allez droit au but! **Déclare James un peu froidement.

**-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je me sentirais vexé par votre manque de patience! Ah, ah,ah. On pourrait penser que vous êtes contre moi!**

**-Ne le prenez pas comme cela, Dumbledore. Mais je sais que vous faites tous pour battre définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui ... Et nos enfants sont justement ceux que vous visez! **Déclare un peu brutalement Sophie.

**-En effet ... on ne peut rien vous cachez! **Dit Albus, en ayant toujours des étoiles dans les yeux. **Je suis venu vous parler de la prophétie ...**

Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, il continue:

**-Comme vous le savez, celle-ci dit qu'un enfant sera le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort. Bien sur celle-ci à quelque peu changer, se n'ai plus un enfant mais deux ... Et je voudrais les entrainer ... **

**-Il est hors de question! **S'écrit Lily faisant sursauter tous le monde.

**-Nous ne laisserons pas nos enfants livrés à des sorts grainant toute leur magie! **Dit à son tour Sophie.

**-Mais chérie ... **essaye de commencer James.

**-Non, il n'y a pas de « chérie »! Je refuse totalement tout entrainement! **Lui répond catégoriquement Lily en colère. **Albus, si vous osez les forcer inutilement, je retirerais mon fils de Poudlard! **Finit-elle avec un ton glacial.

**-Moi de même! Je refuse tout épuisement inutile! Non mais vous vous rendez compte! Ils n'ont que 11 ans ! 11 ans je vous dit! **dit Sophie sur le même ton que Lily.

**-Très bien, vous êtes leurs mères, et je comprend très bien que vous ne vouliez point "épuiser" vos enfants, **Dit Albus en insistant sur le mot "épuiser". **Mais sachez qu'ils devront un jour ou l'autre faire face à leur destin. Et je préférerais qu'ils soient préparés. Pour l' "épuisement", nous pouvons faire en sorte de travailler calmement au début. De plus Severus, en tant que Professeur de Potion, pourra surveiller aisément la santé des enfants, n'est-ce pas? **

**-Bien sur, écoute Sophie, je pense qu'on devrait réfléchir à cette proposition ... **répond Severus en peu effrayer de la prochaine réaction de sa femme. **Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Albus ... **continue-t-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

**-Très bien ... Il est l'heure de rentrer pour moi. Ravie de vous avoir revue. Severus, je vous revoie dans quatre semaines avec votre réponse.**

Et il repartit comme il était venue, c'est-à-dire par la cheminé, laissant un lourd silence dans le salon.

Si jeune, et pourtant vouer à un tel destin ...

Mais il faudra qu'ils commencent par le début des marches, avant d'atteindre la tour, il faudra d'abord passer par Poudlard ...


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre3: Poudlard Express**

Lundi 1 septembre 1991, jour de rentrer à Poudlard.

**-Il est dit sur le parchemin, que nous devons prendre la gare de King's Cross de Londres, quai 9 ¾ pour le Poudlard Express à 11H00. **Dit Harry tout excité.

**-Il est 9H30 ... et nous sommes tous prêt, c'est rare ... **S'exclame Amélia.

**-Pourquoi aussi tôt? **Demande Ryry à sa tante.

**-Parce que nous allons utilisé le transport moldu pour y aller! **Lui répond-elle.

**-Génial! J'adore monter en voiture! **Dit Amélia, folle de joie.

**-Oui, moi aussi, surtout que les cheminée et moi, sa fait deux! **Déclare Ryry, alors que tout le monde a le sourire aux lèvres dû à sa déclaration.

**-Je te comprends mon fils, moi aussi j'étais comme toi avant mais on s'y habitue un jour ou l'autre! Ne t'inquiète pas!**

Tout le monde avait le sourire mais on pouvait lire une once de tristesse dans leurs yeux. Ils allaient quitter leurs enfants, ils allaient quitter leurs parents ...

**-Très bien! Nous pouvons y aller! Severus nous attend dans la limousine! **Déclare James.

**-Limousine? Pourquoi ce soudain désir de montrer notre richesse? **Demande Lily, amusée.

**-Ben, c'est un événement important aujourd'hui! Donc ...** explique James partant vers la voiture.

Arrivés dehors, tous étaient en train de regarder, amusés, Severus se disputait avec le chauffeur.

**-Mais je vous dit que nous sommes 6 personnes et pas 4! Satané moldu! **S'écrit Severus, sur le point de massacrer le chauffeur.

**-Très ... très bien ... Messier ... je ...je suis ... confus ... je ... **Bredouille l'homme, tremblant et menaçant de s'évanouir.

**-On n'a pas perdu son caractère de chien, à ce que je vois! Ah,ah,ah, **s'exclame James.

**-Papa! Laisse ce pauvre homme tranquille! **dit Mélia en courant dans les bras de son père qui avait perdu toute présence de glace.

**-Bien sur ma chérie ! Tous ce que tu voudras! Bon allez en voiture ! **

Gare de King's Cross de Londres, à la voie 9¾ , 10H45.

**-Oh, Mme Weasley! **S'exclame Lily en voyant une femme toute rousse accompagné par d'autre roux.

**-Oh, la famille Potter et la famille Snape! Quel joie de vous revoir! **Dit celle-ci.

Présentant ses enfants, Mme Weasley continuent de discuter avec les adultes alors que les enfants se rassemblent un peu plus loin.

**-Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, pour la première fois ? **Demande Mélia à Ron, le plus jeune des garçons.

**-Oui! Mais tous mes grands frère y sont déjà! Ces deux là sont de véritables farceur alors faîtes gaffe! **Dit-il en montrant deux jumeaux roux.

**-Alors on va bien s'entendre ... **Dirent Harry et Amélia en même temps le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Ron sans voix.

Après les maintes au revoir à toutes la famille, les ruisseaux interminables des deux mères et tous les conseils des pères, bons et mauvais. Harry et Mélia se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment vide et déposèrent toutes leurs affaires.

Rentre alors Ron, qui n'avait pas trouvé de place à part ici. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque la porte glisse d'un coup. Laissant place à une jeune fille ayant les larmes aux yeux ...

**-Oh, je suis désolée ... je me suis trompée, je ... désolée! **Bredouille-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

**-Sa ne va pas! Entre! **Dit alors Mélia l'emmenant en face d'Harry sans attendre qu'elle puisse contre-dire.

**-Que s'est-il passé? **Demande Harry, d'une douce voix.

**-C'est Malefoy ... je ... il m'a traité d'inutile intello, bonne à rejoindre les gobelins sans cervelle et de pleins d'autre truc ... voulant m'enfouir, il m'a traité de sang-de-bourg ne sachant pas ce que c'était, j'ai couru vers le premier compartiment qui passer sous ma main et ... et ... voilà, **avoue-t-elle difficilement.

**-C'est qui ce ... ce ... Malefoy! **S'écrie Amélia, brutalement.

**-Une sang-de-bourg est une horrible insulte ... **explique Harry, fessant re-pleurer la jeune fille.** La prochaine fois, quand on le rencontrera il aura deux trois trucs à nous expliquer, **déclare-t-il d'une voix dure.

**-Merci ... mais c'est bon ... c'est pas grave ... je me nomme Hermione, Hermione Granger...**

**-Enchanté ! Je suis Amélia Snape et voici mon cousin enfin plutôt mon frère Harry Potter,** Présente-t-elle en désignant Harry qui lui sourit chaleureusement,** Et Ron Weasley!**

**-Enchanté!**

Ron, n'ayant rien dit, fixait le front d'Harry et l'épaule d'Amélia, tour à tour, réfléchissant puis s'exclame:

**-Les élus! Mais bien sur! Harry Potter et Amélia Snape! Vous êtes les élus! Les élus!**

**-Ben oui, tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué!ahahah,** S'exclame Harry éclatant de rire, qui eut comme conséquence, le visage de Ron virant au cramoisie.

Continuant à discuter, ils apprirent à se connaître petit-à-petit.

Chacun avait un point commun avec chacun. Hermione, étant intelligente, parlait de tout et de rien avec les deux petits génies. Ron, quant à lui, fan de Quidditch, s'entendait à merveille avec Harry. Amélia, parlait aisément avec Hermione, le français. Langue qu'elles seules savaient parler dans le compartiment.

**-Mais, Amélia, tu sais que tu es vraiment belle,** dit soudainement Ron, après un long silence. Cette réplique fit réagir Harry et surpris Hermione.

Mais en effet, Amélia était le genre de fille qu'on pouvait qualifiée de belle. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert pénétrant, semblable à son frère de cœur. Elle avait les traies des Potter sur le visage et avait une peau blanche. Ces cheveux, d'un noir attirant, luisant et tirant légèrement vers le bleu; ils étaient ondulés et arrivaient à sa taille, Ils étaient typique aux Snape. Elle n'était pas très grande, 1,50m tout au plus.

**-Tu ne t'approche pas de ma sœur! **Réplique Harry, d'une voix autoritaire mais montrant sa jalousie.

**-Non, non ! C'est pas ce que ... je ... je veux dire!** Se défend-il , rougissant à vu d'œil.

**-Il veux dire que c'est une simple remarque véridique!** La sauve Hermione. **De plus toi aussi tu es beau ...** finit-elle, attirant cette fois-ci la jalousie d'Amélia.

Harry était la représentation même du garçon "mignon", petit et avec un air innocent. On ne pouvait que fondre devant ces yeux verts. Ces cheveux noirs, semblable aux Snape et en bataille semblable au Potter lui donnait un air à craquer.

Il ressemblait tout de même à Amélia ... On pouvait même sentir comme un lien les liant.

**-Comment sa "beau"! Harry m'appartient!** Dit Amélia, montrant un visage faussement indignée, mais à craquer.

Tous rigolèrent à cette expression. Puis ils mirent leurs robes car ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Sortant du train, la voix d'un demi-géant s'écrit disant que les premières années devait le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande Salle.

Un crapaud sorte sur la tête d'Harry, fessant réagir un garçon.

**-Trevor! Je t'avais perdu! Merci! Moi c'est Neville Londubat!** Dit celui-ci, en attrapant son crapaud.

**-Harry Potter et voici Amélia Snape, ma sœur...**

**-Ench...**

**-Potter! Snape! Je suis Drago! Drago Malefoy!**dit un garçon blond en tendant la main aux enfants.

**-Malefoy? Tu dit ... **s'exclame Amélia, sentant sa colère montait, Harry intervient.

**-Nous ne parlons pas aux gens ... de ton ... espèce! **Dit-il froidement

Cette seule réplique était comme un étincelle sur un feu presque éteint. Tous les élèves de premières années, surpris par ce ton glacial, commençaient à avoir peur d'Harry.

Bien sur pour eux, Malefoy, la victime, était venu se faire gentiment un ami et Harry, l'un des élus l'avait froidement rejeté... Ils n'ont certainement pas pensés qu'il pouvait avoir anguille sous roche ...

Puis McGonagall fit entrer les élèves. Laissant un Malefoy indigné qui se promit de se venger. Une Amélia sur le point d'exploser. Un Harry au regard froid. Et des élèves plus que tendus.

En entrant, plein de gens applaudirent, fessant grandir l'angoisse dans chaque élève... Car l'heure est arrivé, celui de la répartition ...


	6. Chapitre 4

Info: Dans les chapitres, Harry désignera Amélia comme sa sœur et vice-versa.

Chapitre 4: Répartition

Tous s'avancent jusqu'à une chaise où repose un chapeau.

**-Voici donc les nouveau venus! Accueillez-les tous comme il se doit! Mais tous d'abord laissons place à leur répartition dans chaque maison par le choixpeau magique!** dit Albus, qui s'était levé pour être entendu par tous, ayant le yeux pétillants.

Soudain le choixpeau en question se met à parler ou plutôt à chanter:

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._ _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle __vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._ _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

McGonagall était une femme forte avec un air rassurant mais stricte. Celle-ci prend un parchemin, qu'elle déroule de la main droite et le choixpeau magique de la main gauche.

Et commence à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique:

**-ABERCROMBIE Euan!**

Lorsque celui-ci s'avance, tremblant, et s'assoit sur la chaise, McGonagall pose le chapeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes et crie: « Gryffondor ».

Passa alors plusieurs élèves, lorsqu'ils rejoignaient leur table, leur maison applaudissait.

Le tour d'Hermione GRANGER arrive, le fidèle MALEFOY crie: « Vas-y, sang-de-bourg ». Assez bas pour que seul les personnes présentes au alentour des premières années entendent.

Amélia alors vraiment en colère, prend sa baguette et dit:

**-MALEFOY! Comment oses-tu encore te moquer d'elle, elle n'a rien fait!** Celle-ci continu de le menacer avec sa baguette lorsque SEVERUS pour intervenir commence à se lever, mais fut interrompu par McGonagall:

**-Mlle Snape, reposez tout de suite votre baguette! MALEFOY, vous me ferez l'honneur de venir à une retenue ce soir! Vous battez vraiment tous les records! Et ...**

**-Mlle Snape vous viendrait me voir ce soir pour une retenue! On ne menace pas un élève comme sa!** l'interrompu Severus.

Un lourd silence apparaît alors, tous les premières années étaient maintenant effrayé par les deux élus ... Les autre étaient sans-voix, d'une part par la froideur d'Amélia et d'une autre part la retenu de Severus ...

**-On n'aurait cru voir Severus! **Dit Fred à Gorge Weasley

**-Ouais, c'était effrayent ... Tu crois qu'on devrait laisser tu-sais-quoi ... à sa place ...**

**-Ben oui, si par malchance, ils venaient dans notre maison et s'asseyaient là ou il faut pas! Ce se sera pas notre faute!**

**-Tu as raison!**

La répartition continu. Hermione fut envoyer à Gryffondor. Ainsi que Neville Longdubat ... alors que Malefoy fut envoyer à Serpentard.

Arrive alors le nom d'Harry Potter. Tous se turent et le fixent. Des murmures commencent à rompre ce silence.

**-C'est l'un des élus!**

**-Qu'il est beau!**

**-Où pensez-vous qu'il ira?**

Murmurent qui s'arrêtèrent par un geste de DUMBLEDOR.

**-Humm ... un des élus ... **commence le choixpeau à haute voix.

_« euh ... bonjour ... pense-t-il._

_Dit-moi petit, tu es courageux et intelligent mais aussi très malin ... commence le choixpeau dans la tête de l'élu en question, Voudrais-tu aller à Serpentard?_

_Non! Euh ... je ... préfèrerais pas ... S'il vous plait ..._

_Très bien alors ... »_

**-Gryffondor!**

Des cries fusèrent à la table des Gryffondor, Harry, rejoint la table désignée. Il reste debout devant la table attendant qu'arrive Amélia, car il était sur qu'elle viendrait avec lui, il le fallait.

Lorsque se fut le tour d'Amélia, la même scène se produit:

**-L'autre élu!**

**-Ils se ressemblent!**

**-Whaou, elle est sublime!**

_« S'il vous plait, pourrais-je aller à Gryffondor! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait!_

_Et bien comment dire ... commence le choixpeau. Tu es très intelligente mais aussi courageuse ... alors ... »_

**-Gryffondor!**

Nouvelle exclamation sur la table des rouges et ors. Rejoignant son frère, elle s'assit en même temps que lui et ...

Tout un mécanisme s'activa. En faite lorsque leurs fessiers eurent touchés le bac, cela déclencha quelque chose d'invisible.

La magie d'Harry et d'Amélia leurs prévenèrent d'un danger proche. Trop surpris pour réagir, ils reçurent en pleine figure, une espèce de glus verdâtre, sortant d'une boule qui apparut lors de l'enclenchement du mécanisme. La glus ne resta pas sur leurs visage, mais dégoulina au fur-et-à-mesure. Ne laissant que quelques traces vertes sur leurs figures et vêtements.

Tous attendirent une furieuse réaction venant des élus. Mais ils ont tort! Ou pas ...

Il risque d'avoir une pause après ce chapitre parce que je part en un lieu ou il n'y a pas d'ordinateur, donc voila ...


	7. Chapitre 5

_Hello,_

_I'm sorrrrry ! Very, very sorry! Mon retard est tellement énorme que je n'est plus d'excuse! mais c'est bon je me suis remise à écrire mais bon les jours de parution ne vont être bien proche, malheureusement!_

_Bref voila le chapitre, je vous laisse à vos malheurs ou plaisir! _

_Tout un mécanisme s'activa. En faite lorsque leurs fessiers eurent touchés le bac, cela déclencha quelque chose d'invisible._

_La magie d'Harry et d'Amélia leurs prévenèrent d'un danger proche. Trop surpris pour réagir, ils reçurent en pleine figure, une espèce de glus verdâtre, sortant d'une boule qui apparut lors de l'enclenchement du mécanisme. La glus ne resta pas sur leurs visage, mais dégoulina au fur-et-à-mesure. Ne laissant que quelques traces vertes sur leurs figures et vêtements._

_Tous attendirent une furieuse réaction venant des élus. Mais ils ont tort! Ou pas ..._

Il y avait un silence de mort dans toute la salle. Tous le monde, incluant les professeurs, regardaient vers les élus. Attendant leurs colères respectives. Entre la peur et la surprise, personne de la table des Gryffondors n'avait bougé. Alors que les autres se levèrent pour mieux voir...

Puis, comme un déclic, Amélia éclata de rire, suivit de près par Harry. Ils rirent d'un rire chaleureux et attendrissant.

D'abord médusés par cette réaction, les Gryffondors ne firent rien puis les suivirent dans leur rire. C'est alors que tout le monde rirent ensemble, faisant retombé toute la pression.

Lorsque Amélia et Harry avaient fini de rire, ils applaudirent.

-Whaou.. Mais qui est à l'origine de cette horrible blague? Demande la jeune fille.

-Sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que se soit? Continu cette fois-ci le jeune homme.

Se lèvent alors les deux jumeaux Weasley, sourire aux lèvres et fierté débordant de partout.

-Nous vous présentons la glu, aspergeant de partout... commence celui de gauche.

-Une glu qui ne reste pas, faisant oublier les preuves... continu celui de droite.

-De notre propre création bien sur! Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Les Weasley, mais oui! Ron nous avait dit de nous méfier de notre esprit farceur! Bravooo!

-Mais soyez sur qu'on se vengera! Parole de la descendance des Maraudeurs!

Tous les préjugés des élèves, pensant qu'ils étaient froid, disparurent, laissant place à une impression chaleureuse à leurs égards.

Vers la table des professeur, se trouvaient des yeux d'Albus plus pétillants que jamais, de McGonagall complétement déprimé de devoir en plus des deux Weasley s'occupait de deux petits Maraudeurs, et un Severus fière des deux gosses.

Lorsque tous les élèves, furent répartis, eurent le ventre plein, et eurent retrouvés leur dortoir respectif, accompagnés par les préfets pour les premières années.

Harry et Amélia se placèrent sur les fauteils du salon du dortoir des Gryffondors, accompagnés par Hermione et Ron.

-Nous devons nous venger! C'est l'honneur des futurs Maraudeurs qui est en jeu! S'exclame mélia le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, demain ... réfléchissons, que pourrions-nous faire... dit Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Je ... intervient Hermione, merci! Harry, Amélia! Pour m'avoir encore défendu!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi!

-C'est normal entre amis!

Un sourire rayonnant apparu sur le visage d'Hermione, faisant rater un battement de cœur à Ron. Puis tous partirent se coucher, le cœur chaud.

Le lendemain, après 14H00 dans le parc, sous l'arbre à côté du lac. 

-Alors que dit-tu d'ensorceler la grosse dame pour que quand ils devront passer, ils devront dire quelque chose du genre "Moi, l'imbécile heureux, voudrait entrer!" Commence Harry, cherchant une bonne blague pour se venger.

-Ah,ah oui se serait marrant mais pas suffisant ... Il faudrait faire quelque chose dans la grande salle, ce soir même... Dit Mélia. Pourquoi pas ensorceler toute les nourritures pour qu'au contact des frères jumeaux, ils se mettent à les attaquer...

-Oui, et que le seul contre-sort se serait ...

-De se verser de l'au sur la tête en marchant comme un canard! Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Oui! Préparons cela!

A leur côté, Ron et Mione se promirent de ne jamais faire quelque chose qu'il aurait comme conséquence une vengeance de deux ptits démons comme eux.

Arrivé au soir, à l'heure du diner, Ryry et Mélia avaient déjà tous préparé. Ils avaient envoyé un parchemin au jumeau disant:

_"Seul contre-sort pourra être utilisé,_

_Si en canard recevant de l'eau, vous marchez!"_

Lorsque les frères Weasley firent face à leur blague. Ils retrouvèrent les deux coupables avec un sourire tranche-papaye.

-C'était incroyable! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour ensorceler seulement les nourritures que nous touchions? Demande fred.

-Ah, secret professionnel! Lui répond Harry.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ... -Fred-

-...Respect pour vous, sera accordé ... -Gorge-

-...Parole de Weasley! -Fred, Gorge-

Dans les rires et la joie, les après-midi séparant les cours passèrent très vite. Un lien amical entre Ron, Hermione, Harry et Amélia s'était formé.

Un lien qui a l'heure venu leur sera très vital mais nous ne sommes pas encore à là...

Les premières années vont devoir se mettre au travail de Poudlard. Découvrir les professeurs, stricte tel que McGonagal, sévère pour Severus et même agréable avec Flitwick.

Des cours plus surprenant que d'ordinaire pour les deux cœurs liés ... Surprise, ennui, plaisir, ... tous cela sera au menu dans les prochains jours à venir!


End file.
